Wally West Killed the Flash!
by fencingfan
Summary: A similar premise to Guilded's story privacy. Wally West is arrested by Batman and Superman, only they don't know his secret identity yet. FYI rating is for child abuse !Edited as of 10/28/12!
1. Wally gets himself arrested

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wally and I'm pretty sure that he owns the identity of the Flash so... I don't own any characters**

**Warning: Sorry I didn't do this before, I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on. Allright there are some Scenes with child abuse in this, it's not that voilent, but it's ya know there.**

* * *

><p>Wally West walked into his first class of the day, he sighed. He had large bruise-like shadows underneath his eyes and his entire body portrayed his exhaustion. Wally had been up very late that night because due to working part time, as well as his "extracurricular activities" he had had to spend all of last night doing homework. Now all he had to do was get through school and work, then he could sleep. Ah sleep, he remembered it fondly, to Wally sleep was usually something that happened to other people.<p>

Wally was also starving, and he was thinking of stopping by Joe's diner after his classes today. Wally was a regular customer there and they gave him a large amount of food for less money than most fast food places. For now he just had to make do with the horrible granola bar that he had managed to grab this morning.

As Wally got out his homework for his Forensic Science class, a message over the PA sounded. "Wally West please report to the main hallway."

Looking up, confused, Wally put his stuff back in his bag he went up to the professor, who waved him away unconcerned. Wally wondered why he was being called to the main hallway. He couldn't figure it out, so he settled for finding out when he got there.

About 5 minutes later Wally arrived at the main hallway to see police cars and, of all things Superman! Looking at the police cars, he walked up to the concerned receptionist, and said to her, "Um? Betty what's up with all the cops and why was I called here?"

"Oh! Wally honey, they asked for you." Betty replied nodding her head to indicate the police and superhero (Who was looking at Betty and Wally strangely)."Wally is there something you want to tell me?"

Wally looked at her and raised an eyebrow, knowing what she was asking, but also knowing that what she was implying was ludicrous. Betty looked at him with a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "Yeah I know you're a good kid, now go see what they want."

Wally walked over to the cops and waved to some of them, he knew a couple from working at the Garage across from the police station. Wally had worked on their personal cars and even some of the police cruisers. The police looked at him somberly and police chief Morgan said, "Wally we're gonna need you to come to the station."

Wally looked at him, confused as to what this was about, while the man in blue himself came up to them and said to the police chief, "Shouldn't you read him his rights officer?"

Both Wally and the police chief looked at Superman like he was deranged. Wally in fact almost said, "Supes, you wound me." But he managed to hold it in while Chief Morgan said, "Wally's a good kid, we've only got circumstantial evidence to say that he's involved and an arrest will ruin his career."

Wally then chose then to cut in. "Wait, what am I supposedly involved in?"

* * *

><p>Sitting and waiting for someone to tell you why you're sitting there is the worst thing in the world in Wally's opinion. When he'd asked the chief what this was about, he hadn't responded, except to read him his rights, cuff his hands, and check him for weapons.<p>

Now Wally was freaking out and bored, which was a weird combination that Wally undoubtedly experienced too often. (way too many 'kidnap the Flash' schemes, super villians were weird) Add to that the fact that one of his closest friends kept looking at him like he was the scum of the earth, and you get an annoyed speedster. Of course Superman didn't know that they were close friends, but that was beside the point really.

Wally was at this moment tapping his fingers on the table, it was times like this that he had to try very hard not to accidentally start to think in superspeed. Wally concentrated on his hands and on tapping the table with his fingers so slowly that it didn't even make a sound.

All of a sudden the door opened, making Wally jump about a foot. In walked two people who Wally really wished weren't the people interrogating him for whatever he had supposedly done. Wally was worried that they would discover he was the Flash, because, well, they knew him quite well that way.

Batman walked over to the chair on the other side of the table in the interrogation room and Superman stood behind him looking like a bodyguard. Both of them also looked reeeeeaaaallllllllyy angry. Now for Batman this was normal when dealing with criminals, but for Superman this was extremely out of character. Wally didn't want to think about it, but he wondered what had happened, it must have been bad to get the Justice League involved. It may have been wishful thinking, but in his mind Wally hoped that nobody had gotten hurt.

After sitting there for a moment with the batglare (making Wally EXTREMELY uncomfortable) Batman got straight to the point and said, "Where were you last night at around 11 pm?"

Wally thought about this a minute, truthfully he had been fighting some thugs with guns at this time who mistakenly thought drug smuggling was legal, silly them. He really couldn't say this though so he said the next best thing, "I was out running until about 11:30ish, then I was at my dorm doing home work until about 2 in the morning."(he had literally not done any homework for the past month, it had been necessary)

Batman raised an eyebrow behind his cowl, and said conversationally, (or as conversationally that Batman can get) "Do you always go running that late at night?" Wally thought his night last night out a minute and said, "Um… well I had classes all day until 7, and then I had to work until 10:30. I felt kind of like I had just been sitting all day so I walked home and stopped at Joe's diner at like 11:15ish. Then I got home at 11:30."

Wally finished up and rubbed his eyes, his stomach rumbled threateningly. That granola bar had done absolutely nothing, and having a hyperactive metabolism, he was starving. "Sorry I woke up late and only had a granola bar for breakfast."

Batman narrowed his eyes and Superman growled. Batman then said, "So are you a regular at Joe's diner?"

Wally looked confused at this weird topic of conversation. "Yeah, I go there like every day because the food is cheap."

Batman said in reply, "Really? Are you aware that Joe's diner is a meeting place for a drug smuggling gang known as "The Grid"?"

Wally looked surprised and said, "Really? Weird I don't think I've ever seen anything illegal inside Joe's."

Batman narrowed his eyes at Wally as Superman tapped his earpiece, that was the signal that the boy was lying. Batman then said, "What illegal things have you seen inside Joe's diner?"

Wally looked confused a moment then he remembered that Supes had tapped his earpiece. _Crud they have a freaking lie detector! _Wally cleared his throat sheepishly and said, "Alright you got me. I have seen a couple of health code violations at Joe's, as well as a couple major battles between some of the rogues and Flash that took place outside of Joe's diner."

Superman grew grimmer after that declaration, but he didn't tap his earpiece. _Yes I am the best liar in the Universe! _They then sat there for a couple of moments, and Wally was getting bored. So Wally cleared his throat and against his common sense said, "So. What, uh, exactly did I, uh, do?"

Batman pulled out a picture of the Flash and said, "That." Wally looked at the picture uncertainly and then at the heroes in front of him, he had to say he really didn't think they would do THIS if they'd figured out his secret identity, but he decided to keep playing clueless. "I-I don't understand."

Batman glared at him. "The Flash died in an explosion last night, your blood was at the crime scene."

All Wally could think was _Oh Crud_. He had in fact been caught in that explosion, and so had one of the drug dealers. He hadn't been able to save him and though he had tried to get him out after the explosion there really hadn't been much left. _I'm actually kind of insulted that they think that drug dealer was me._ As evidenced by the blood he had also gotten hit by some shrapnel.

He should have been listening to his earpiece last night but his mountain of homework had risen to dangerous levels. He really hadn't thought the League would go crazy like this if he took one night off, but obviously he had been wrong.

All this went through his head in a nanosecond, and was accompanied by a sharp intake of breath. As well as the shocked statement, "The Flash is Dead!"

Batman picked up on his level of shock and said, "Yes, did you know him?"

"He visited the orphanage I volunteer at one Christmas, I didn't get a chance to meet him but the kids were raving about him for the next couple of months. He's a great guy."

Batman looked up at this information, "You volunteer at an orphanage?"

Wally looked at Batman and said, "Uh, yeah. I lived there a couple of months when I was a kid, so I help out when I can."

"You're an orphan?" Questioned Batman. Wally's smiling sheepish look gained a wooden quality as he said, "N-No I believe that my parents are still alive."

Chief Morgan couldn't help but cringe as they asked that question; he remembered the night that the police had taken Wally away from his parents. It wasn't the kind of thing that he liked to think about though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:This part is somewhat disturbing and violent, it can be skipped without detriment to your understanding of the story.**

Wally was scared as he walked home from school; his teacher had given him a note to give to his parents. The note said that she had noticed that Wally wasn't paying attention well in class, and was wondering if he wasn't feeling well.

Wally's dad would be very angry that Wally wasn't paying attention in school. Wally wondered if he could hide the note, it was only three months into the second grade but already his grades were starting to slip, and his dad was getting more, and more violent. Wally's dad had already hit little Wally several times this year, and the last time Wally had gotten a black eye and a bloody nose.

Wally sighed and walked over to the low brick fence that surrounded his neighbor's yard. There were large cracks where the concrete had worn away. Wally saw this as an opportunity. Wally reached into his backpack and took out the envelope with the letter. He twisted it in his fingers for a moment, then bit his lip. With a determined face he stuffed the letter into the crack in the wall and continued on his way home.

Feeling happy that his dad wasn't going to be angry with him tonight, Wally ran the rest of the way home. When Wally got home his mother told him that his aunt and uncle where coming over for dinner. Wally didn't really care; he wasn't very close to his aunt and uncle.

Wally knew that having company meant that he would be told to help his mom in the kitchen, so he smiled and started to set the table for five people. Wally's dad came in while he was setting forks next to each of the plates.

Rudolph West was a heavy set brown haired man, whose face was usually in a constant scowl. "Wally! What are you doing?"

Wally cringed but then said, "I was setting the table because we're having company today."

Rudolph nodded his head at the boy and walked out of the room. Wally's eyes followed him out, when he left the room the boy relaxed. Wally started humming his favorite song as he put the last of the plates out.

Done with setting the table, Wally walked out into the living room and started cleaning up, he first folded all the blankets, and then he picked up the empty beer bottles and put them in the recycling box, like his mom had taught him.

Done with these tasks, Wally realized that he had accidentally left a toy of his on the book shelf. Wally's dad didn't like it when Wally left his toys in the living room. So Wally reached up for the toy, he couldn't reach it, but he didn't think his dad would appreciate him asking for help.

Wally went to his tippy-toes and stretched with all his might. He just got his fingers on the toy and grabbed it when a vase next to the toy fell, smashing on impact with the floor. Rudolph West came running into the room and in a moment saw what had happened. Wally was standing in the middle of the glass crying, and quietly saying, "Daddy I'm really sorry, I'll give you my yard work money for the vase."

Rudolph West wasn't listening now though, he walked over and grabbed Wally's arm pulling him into the air. Wally cringed, and Rudolph pushed him into the wall. Wally tried to shake himself out of his daze as his father kicked him viciously in the side. Wally continued to sob and say, "Daddy I'll pay you back, I'm so sorry, I-I-i-i."

His voice trailed off as he tried to breathe, his bruised ribs were making it hard to breathe and his sobs were hurting his fragile ribs.

There was a ringing sound as someone rung the doorbell, Rudolph West grabbed the front of Wally's shirt and shoved him off towards his room. However Wally wasn't able to support his own weight and as soon as Rudolph let go of his shirt he crumpled to the ground. Rudolph swore and the knocking at the door became insistent, there were also unintelligible yells coming from outside of the door.

Mary West came down the stairs and stared at the scene in front of her in horror, she looked like she was unable to move. Suddenly the yells on the other side of the door stopped and it was fiercely kicked open. The door was kicked against the wall and a man with blond hair came in he took one look at the scene before him and immediately noticed Wally's condition.

Wally had rolled onto his front and was trying to get to his knees, his head had a small wound on it though and he no doubt had some sort of concussion. His eyes were flat and his red-orange hair was stained crimson from a head wound gained at some time during all of this.

Rudolph feigned worry and said, "Wally are you alright?"

Turning towards the door he said to Barry as well as Iris who had come in, "I'm so sorry Wally's just so clumsy, he was climbing on the shelf and fell."

Wally's actions though spoke of some bigger trauma though; he was pulling himself on his knees towards the door and sobbing. Barry went towards the small child and lifted him up he turned towards the Rudolph who was furious and Mary who looked shell shocked and said, "You won't be getting him back."

**A/N:This is the end of the bit.**

* * *

><p>It had taken Barry and Iris a couple of months to adopt Wally, but Wally still wouldn't talk much about his life before he had been taken from his parents. Chief Morgan thought that this was probably because Wally as a rule never really thought about anything that might make him sad, that's how he was always so upbeat despite how many tragedies he was subject to.<p>

Chief Morgan wished that he could tell all this to Batman telepathically, but sadly Batman continued questioning about how he had come to live in an orphanage.

"If you aren't an orphan why did you live in an orphanage?"

Wally avoided looking at them, because this was so not something he wanted to tell his friends, even if they didn't know they were friends. Wally was looking at the wall… then ceiling… then he looked at his hands. Still doing this he mumbled, "That's not really something I like to talk about."

Batman seeing this as a way to incriminate Wally continued saying, "Were you so violent that they gave you up? Were you into drugs or gangs?"

Wally mumbled something that interrupted Batman's questioning. Batman then asked him to repeat what he said, and Wally replied looking up at Batman with a face made of stone, "My father was abusive, when I was 7 I accidentally broke a vase, and he- um..." Wally faltered, then continued. "That was the day that I was taken out of my house, but my father wasn't convicted because I was incapable of testifying."

Wally looked down now and rubbed his still tired eyes, then said, "Can we just get this over with? And if you guys need to know anything else just look in my police file all right? Or ask one of the forensic scientists, I grew up in my uncle's lab."

Batman tried to get this little party back on track because he could feel the Boy Scout behind him becoming more and more sympathetic and for god sakes Flash was dead! This kid no matter how it looked from his history might have something to do with Flash's death and even if all he was doing was withholding information from that night he still needed to talk. "Why was your blood at the crime scene?"

Batman asked suddenly angry again. Wally responded almost too quickly, with an "I don't know."

Superman tapped his ear which made his earpiece register with a thump noise, the kid was lying, and Superman was all business now. Batman looked at Wally and said, "Why did you lie?"

Wally looked up and said in a quiet voice, "I U-um didn't?"

Wally was starting to feel like his insides were eating themselves, so he really wanted to leave. Superman stared at Batman for a moment while Batman looked annoyed. Then again Batman almost always looked annoyed, even when he was teaming up with Wonder Woman.

Superman could tell that the kid behind the table was trying very hard to keep from showing pain, for some reason this worried the Boy Scout. Why should the boy be in pain?

Wally kept from fidgeting nervously though, he tried to slow down his heart and metabolism. He also started to see his view of the two heroes in front of him start to slip, and grow wobbly. Batman started interrogating him again and said, "Why did you say that you hadn't been near the warehouse?"

Wally laughed nervously and said, "I wasn't near the Warehouse."

Another tap sounded in Batman's ear, and Wally shook his head trying to clear it of the butterflies that were crowding behind his eyes. He then said, "If you're going to keep me here can I at least have a cup of coffee?"

Batman looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then decided it couldn't hurt and said, "Fine, how do you take it?"

Wally thought a moment, he needed the sugar but add too much, and they would totally know it was him, so he decided to go overboard even for him. "No cream, but with 64 sugars."

Both heroes looked at him strangely and in a moment he looked up at them and with a face and voice devoid of emotion he said, "I'm deadly serious."

Both of them looked at each other and then back at him. Superman then shrugged his shoulders and went to figure out if 64 sugars were possible in one cup of coffee. Batman just stared at the man across the table then Wally suddenly looked up. "Why am I still here anyway?"

Batman didn't answer he just hardened his stare into what was definitely the Bat-Glare. Wally sighed and put his head back down into his arms, he was starting to feel like he had a fever and chills at the same time. His stomach was also starting to become smaller and smaller.

Suddenly a coffee cup was slammed onto the table in front of his inside of it was sludge that really didn't count as coffee anymore. Superman looked at him strangely and said, "Here's your goop… I don't know how you can eat that without a spoon."

Wally grabbed the cup and tipped it back he then started gulping down the sugar with some coffee while the other people in the room stared at him in horrified fascination. Wally smiled and slammed the cup down, completely empty. The people in the interrogation room just stared awestruck that someone would be able to down that entire cup of sugar-sludge in one go. Then Batman started to look thoughtful, Wally looked over and realized _**exactly**_ what Batman was thinking. This was very, very bad so in the interest of self-preservation, he looked as gloomy and smart as he possibly could. This was to keep Batman from realizing that Wally himself was the Flash. This only worsened Batman's suspicion however.

_Okay I need to get out of here, and tell them I'm all right._ There wasn't much Wally could do about his situation though, Batman wouldn't release him until he had proof that he wasn't involved and this was something that Wally refused to give on the grounds that they would all know he was Flash.

A little known fact about Wally was that he didn't trust all that easily, sure he might trust these people with his life, but he didn't want them to pity him. If they knew his life story they would though, or even worse they would bring it up all the time. Wally was an optimist, he didn't like to remember the things in his life that made him angry or sad, because they were over with, and to remember these things was to never move forward (At least in his mind).

Batman started up the questioning again, Wally tried to answer well, but his heart really wasn't in it. He felt somber and the small amount of growling in his stomach that started up an hour later really didn't help.

So Wally answered, "No, I was nowhere near that warehouse." "I'm not lying." "I don't know I gave blood pretty recently why don't you see if that's it." The last of his answers got a little snarky, and he felt kinda bad about being that way to his friends but he was too tired to care.

Eventually Batman stood up and said, "If you aren't going to help us we'll move this questioning up to the Watchtower."

Wally just sat petulantly and said, "I'd rather not, I really can't stop you though. You won't believe me when I tell the truth so whatever."

Chief Morgan just watched while Wally dug himself a deeper hole. He seemed sort of down though, it was probably learning that Flash was dead. Wally had always been a fan of the Flash, he was probably sad that his hero was dead.

There was a bunch of paperwork to order the transfer of the case, but it had really been a League case anyway, and Chief Morgan did not begrudge them the handling of it.

**A/N: Edited as of 10/28/12**


	2. The song that gets on everybody's nerves

'**This'**=Wally's thoughts

'_**This'**_= J'onn communicating with someone telepathically

_This_=Flashback mode (Is flashback technically a pun?)

**Disclaimer: I own a Flash shirt, but i don't own the Flash nor the songs that he thinks to confuse J'onn**

* * *

><p>Wally West really hated those transporters now. Usually they didn't bother him all that much, but right now he was kind of disoriented.<p>

Reason one was that he was starving and his metabolism would not allow him to forget for a moment.

Reason two was that as soon as he got to the space station he was shoved rather roughly forward.

Reason three was that Superman was staring at him like he hated him, and Wally thought he saw a tinge of red in his eyes. Seeing as Supes has laser-eyes this was rather worrying.

The thing that really threw him off was the girls though, they looked like they had been crying, and like they wanted to rip him apart. GL was being a marine and not showing any emotion other than rage in the background.

This was so the opposite of fun for Wally.

He was marched through the halls towards the holding cells and was abruptly shoved into one. He was sat at an interogation table and his cuffs were attached to it. Then they left him there, it wasn't long until he started getting bored.

Wally whistled and started looking at random things. Wally looked at the walls then the table, then his handcuffs and then at... his ring! Crud he had forgotten his ring, there was no way that they wouldn't be able to identify him if they took it and opened it_. _

Then again those things were really hard to get opened, and if you didn't get the catch fast enough it would just lock. Supes could probably just crush the ring though and pull the costume out of the wreckage. This was getting him no where, he felt like he needed to do something.

He wanted to try pacing, but he would probably wear a hole in the ground or something. He was also sort of tied to the table. Wally decided to try and sleep.

This turned out to be impossible, because he could feel someone's eyes boring a hole in the back of his head. He sleepily opened his eyes and rubbed them, he felt like crud. Wally started to mess with his ring, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to be doing, but Wally was bored out of his brain.

He wondered what he was going to do about this situation. He needed someone to figure out that he was still alive; he didn't want them to know who he was though.

Especially after what happened earlier, Wally cringed at the idea that he might be pitied.

He hated it when people pitied him, there were loads of people more deserving of pity and he just... Didn't like the feeling that people thought he was an event to be pitied, it didn't sit right with him. 

Unbeknownst to Wally the people watching him on the security camera definitely didn't pity him.

Wonder Woman was up in arms, she shouted, "Leave me with him for a minute! I'll get him to confess!" There were tears in her eyes as she said this, and you could tell that she wouldn't be able to hold back on crying much longer.

Hawkgirl was angry, she seethed with anger and wanted to bash the door down and kill the man sitting there that might be responsible for Flash's death. The only thing that was keeping her from doing so was the fact that Green Lantern was pulling her back. Superman was trying to calm them down, but he was having a tough time with it.

Batman wasn't trying to diffuse the situation at all; he was standing at the computer with J'onn. Both were typing like nothing unusual was going on.

Wonder Woman walked over to the monitors and looked at the kid who was suspected of killing Flash. She didn't think he looked like the kind of person that would kill, but she should know by now not to judge a person based on their looks. The kid was messing with a ring he had on, this confused Wonder Woman, because she was pretty sure that he was supposed to have had his stuff taken away. "Batman, why does he have that ring?"

Batman looked at the monitor and took off towards the cell. All the while cursing police who didn't properly search a suspect they knew. Batman then cursed his own stupidity, he had seen that ring, there was no reason he should have left it on him.

With no warning Batman burst into Wally's cell, scaring the crud out of him.

"What the Heck!" Wally said jumping to his feet.

Batman bat-glared at him and Wally sat down, fast. Batman glared at him for another moment, and then said, "Ring. Now."

Wally twisted it on his hand a moment and then looked up at Bats' face. It was his cold unforgiving no-nonsense face, there was no way anything would keep him from taking his ring. Wally sighed and tried to awkwardly take his ring off of his hands. His efforts were impeded by the fact that he was still wearing hand-cuffs. He finally pulled it off and gave it to Bats who snatched it up and stormed out immediately.

'**Yikes Bats looked angry. **

**Oh god they're going to kill me or something this has gone way too far. **

**Ugh secret identity or not being convicted of killing myself?**

**I should just tell them. **

**But… I'm sure they'll figure out that's not me eventually. **

**Just give it a bit. **

**Yeah… That's not a totally bad idea.'**

* * *

><p>A while later Wally was sitting and needed to move, he just couldn't handle sitting still anymore.<p>

So he leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs. This really didn't do anything for his boredom. He wished that there was a clock in here, he had absolutely no idea how long he had been sitting there, and he needed something he could pace his internal clock against. Usually he could just pace himself against other people or against a clock. He had neither right now.

Suddenly Green Lantern came into the room; he pointed his ring at Wally. Wally sat down on the bench and kept his eyes on the glowing ring.

* * *

><p>John kept his ring on the kid. He didn't look nearly as scared as John wanted him. Wally West was going to jail for this, if it was the last thing that John ever did. Well if John was being honest with himself he'd realize that he didn't want this punk to go to jail.<p>

He'd killed the Flash!

He wanted this kid dead. He knew better though, after the Justice Lord incident he knew that if he went down that path there would be no going back. So John just did what he was told. He undid the kid's cuffs had the kid stand up and march towards another interrogation room. The kid did as John told him and walked with his hands up.

John wished that the League could just mourn in peace, but they needed to plan the memorial service for Flash and John was having trouble figuring out what he wanted to say.

He wanted to regale the people at the memorial with memories of him and the Flash sitting around playing video games and days where they would take five minutes to bring down mirror master then grab some hotdogs. Flash would always eat 17 of them. He also wanted to tell the people at the memorial about the time that John had went to Henry's with Flash.

Henry's was the hang out for super villains in Central City and one of Flashes most notorious villains, the Trickster hung out there. Flash had talked to the Trickster and gotten him to turn himself in. From what Batman had said this was a normal occurrence for Flash.

He wanted to tell them all about the first time he had ever met Flash, the one he worked with at least. There had been a Flash before the one that was in the League. John hadn't worked with him much, when he had first met his friend; it had been almost a month after he had first been sighted. John had thought that the guy had just changed his costume, but Flash had corrected him.

_John had heard that Sinestro was on earth again, this time he had touched down in Central city. _

_For now the Flash was distracting the guy. To take him down though, he would probably need Green Lantern's help. Green Lantern had worked with the Flash before, he was a good guy. He wasn't a Superman level hero, but he did a good job protecting his city. _

"_Hey Fishstick, you missed me!" _

_That didn't sound like the Flash that Green Lantern had worked with before. He had been funny, sure, but the guy took the job seriously. _

"_I thought you said that your Ring was the best weapon in the universe. You can't even hit me!"_

"_Shut Up! You imbecile, can't you just shut your trap for a moment!"_

"_Now C'mon, What fun would that be!"_

_John had flew towards the battle and caught sight of Flash running circles around Sinestro, who was looking annoyed and tired. Flash saw him and ran to the other side of Sinestro to distract him from Green Lantern's arrival._

"_Hey Fishstick, I'll give you one free shot, I bet you can't even hit me when I'm standing still!" _

_Sinestro aimed at Flash and fired, at the same time that Green Lantern fired. Sinestro fell out of the sky and Flash somehow managed to dodge Sinestro's shot. _

"_Is he down for the count?" __Flash said__, ambling towards the place where Sinestro fell and Green Lantern had gone to get him._

"_Yeh"_

_Said John as he __looked at __the __Flash, his costume was different. _"_Is that a new costume?"_

_Suddenly Flash wasn't very cheerful looking._"_Ah no actually, It's a new Flash. Nice to meet you."_

_Flash held out his hand for a handshake and Green lantern knew that he would regret asking, but…_"_What happened to the old Flash?"_

_The new Flash looked sort of downcast for a moment, then said, _"_He died."_

_Green Lantern was shocked for a moment then he said, _"_What happened? Why didn't I hear about this?"_

"_Zoom caught up with him and to defeat him he had to get him to chase him into the speed force. I'm not sure how you didn't hear about it."_

_Green Lantern realized that it had probably been while he was off earth taking care of some business on Oa. Flash was silent for a minute before saying,_"_Sorry, but I've got to go."_

_He started away before Green Lantern spoke up,_"_Wait, if you__'__r__e__ not the Flash who are you?"_

_Flash smiled and said,_"_Well I'm the Flash now."_

John sort of wondered who the first Flash had been to his friend; he thought maybe the first Flash had been his father. John didn't really want to think about that though, or who Flash might have left behind.

Wait a minute could Flash have been a father? How was it that John had no way of knowing?

He had been the guy's best friend in the League and yet he knew nothing about him. Heck he didn't even know how old he really was. What could he say at the memorial that wouldn't show exactly how much John didn't know his friend?

He was a good guy? Everyone knew that, you didn't have to work with him every day to learn that about him.

Amazingly Flash might be even more of a mystery than Batman, he never really gave information about himself. John needed to know who he was.

Times like this were when John was happy that the League had Batman, he no doubt knew everything there was to know about Flash's secret identity. It was creepy, but John wanted to know who his friend really had been.

* * *

><p>Wally finally made it to the interrogation room where he was forced to sit down and his handcuffs were cuffed to the table. Wally leaned back slowly and looked for a clock; he really needed to calm down.<p>

He still wasn't sure what he should do about the whole imprisoned for his own murder thing.

He didn't want anyone to know who he was, it wasn't a good idea. They would always be bothering him on days that he needed to study and then they would visit his apartment when he turned off his earpiece.

He was also sort of annoyed that he couldn't even take a day off without his team thinking that he'd died. Seriously people relax, they were probably still able to track him right? No of course not he'd turned the entire thing off last night.

Wally suddenly knew what to do; he could quickly turn his comm. link on and quickly leave a message before they realized that he was actually in the Watchtower. He needed to get back to the holding cell before he did that though. All the holding cells had a small blind spot on the floor in the middle of the area covered by cameras. Wally knew that it had been purposefully done, but he couldn't remember the reason now.

He waited and waited and waited, there was still no Batman to interrogate him, or Diana and Shyera to beat a confession out of him. He wished that they would do something at least, he was so bored, and he was still hungry.

Suddenly J'onn came into the room, and Wally started to recite the makeup of certain chemicals and the table of elements in his head. J'onn sat down on the other side of the table, and his eyes started to glow. Wally wanted to think about how this was really bad, but he forced himself to concentrate.

'**Glucose is a single-unit sugar that can be hooked up with other sugars. **

**If glucose is joined with another sugar to form two units, it becomes a disacharride, such as maltose (malt sugar), or lactose (milk sugar) and sucrose, also known as table sugar, cane or beet sugar.**

**From a chemical standpoint, glucose consists of 6 carbon atoms, 6 oxygen atoms and 12 hydrogen atoms.**

**Hmm glucose, I could use some glucose. **

**Hyperactive metabolism and all that, because I'm the-**

**No I'm not going to think that.**

**Got To Focus.**

**I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes bum bum bum…'**

J'onn grimaced and wondered whether or not he was supposed to delve deeper into his mind, then again he wanted to know what this person was keeping secret from him.

'**I'm not meant to fly, **

**I'm not that naïve, **

**I'm just out to find,**

**the better part of me, **

**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, **

**digging for kryptonite on this one way street, **

**and it's not easy to be me…(1)**

**I want a Theme song, but no, nobody writes the Flash a theme song, hmm.**

**I've got time to think about the beauty of a thousand variations  
>Of the beating of a wing<br>Of a hummingbird suspended in the aspic of the world  
>Moving slower than molasses<strong>

**As I'm off to catch the girl  
>Who is falling off the bridge(2)<br>Hmm that's pretty good, it needs more-waitno not-good not-good not-good not-good…'**

At this point his thoughts became too muddled and fast to understand, but J'onn already knew. "Wait, no I'm not the Flash!"

The amount of desperation in his voice confused J'onn, why didn't Flash want them to know he was alive?

'_**Flash? Why don't you want us to know you're alive?'**_

'**It's not like I don't want you guys to know that I'm alive, it's just that I don't want them to know who I am.'**

'_**Why?'**_

'**Secret identity's are important, if people knew who I was then they'd treat me differently, and besides, when someone knows your identity they can hurt your family.'**

'_**We would not tell anyone.'**_

'**Well I know that, it's just important to me. When my uncle was the Flash, his secret identity was found out by his nemesis, Zoom. He almost killed my aunt before my uncle caught him. That was right before my uncle died.'**

'_**Why do you feel that we would treat you differently Flash?'**_

Wally sighed; his annoying friend had somehow remembered that.

'**I… My life hasn't been as great as they think, and I don't want them knowing that, because here I can be someone who's the class clown without them always psycho-analyzing everything. I like to live more in the moment, and I feel like if they know stuff, then they'll judge me based on my past.'**

'_**We would not judge you, no matter what you did'**_

'**That's not what I mean, umm here.'**

Wally brought the memories to the forefront of his mind; most of the memories were very painful.

Several of them were of his dad.

One was of the time he had been taken out of his home.

Another one was the time that his mother had called him; she had wanted to meet with him. Wally had been 14 at the time, and he had said no. It had been a hard decision but, he hadn't been able to deal with that, so he'd swept her under the rug and forgotten her. It wasn't his proudest moment.

Some of them were times that Barry had gotten injured. He had been so new to his powers the first time it had happened, he had though Barry would die.

One of the memories was the accident. He didn't have scars from it due to his accelerated healing, but it had been a terrible experience.

Another was Barry's funeral. The last was the first time that he had put on the suit, the feelings there had been mixed, but he had known he was doing the right thing.

J'onn looked at Wally; even though he had just lived through his most painful memories Wally still had a small forced smile on his face. J'onn thought a moment, and tried not to analyze all of Wally's personality based on his past, he couldn't. He saw the painful need for acceptance in him, and his smiling as a way to keep himself from frowning. J'onn then realized that that wasn't what it was, Flash was happy with how he was, and how things were for him.

He had an aunt who loved him and whom he loved; he had a career that he was working towards. He had friends which always had his back, and he was able to help people. That was the most important thing, that he was able to help make other people's lives better. Flash was happy, and he didn't want anything to change that.

J'onn nodded to Wally, then smiled. Wally smiled back, and this time his smile was real.

* * *

><p>Wally was still sort of worried that J'onn would rat him out. He could think about that later though, as at the moment, he was trying to relax enough to quickly contact the league.<p>

"Hi guys I'm not dead, in the middle of a lecture, I really can't talk now, got to go."

"Wait, Flash!" Said someone hurriedly, Wally thought it sounded a bit like GL.

"What happened?" Wally needed to get off the line NOW. They were no doubt tracking his signal and within the next minute they'd realize that he wasn't even on earth.

"Look I saw the news, I'm not dead. I really need to go before people realize that I'm late, I'll contact the League later. By the way, I'm turning my earpiece off don't think that I died or something."

Wally turned off his communicator immediately and took a deep relaxing breath. That was difficult. John had wanted to keep him on the line, to track his position probably. League would want visual confirmation that he was alive. Ah well, that's not something they would get until they released him.

* * *

><p><strong>1-He doesn't know the words by heart, why would he it's not like it's a Flash song.<strong>

**2-Ballad of Barry Allen, if you haven't heard it and are a fan of the Flash then google (shut up auto-correct, you know google is a word) it, it's awesome**

**AN So... What do ya think, Lemme know in Reviews. I appreciate them all, if only because they incite me to post more frequently. Oh and this might end up AU it already is sort of. I want them to end up figuring out Wally's identity, there's enough evidence there that they would have to be idiots not to figure it out. Okay and Wally's origin, It's not based on the comics (Maybe loosely) I just wanted Barry to have like existed as Flash in this world, and Wally is annoyingly scared of having his identity discovered so i used that. I'll explain what happened more in the next chapter (like where GL went, what Batman was doing, their reaction to Flash calling them)Please Comment, review, ect. thanks for reading :)**

**A/N: On 10/28/12 I edited this chapter and plan to soon repost it, I hope you all like the new version, there isn't much changed, but I think it's a bit better thought out.**


	3. We're out of Oreos

"Look Bruce, Wally isn't the guy."

"Wally?"

"Yeah I sort of know him; he was related to the first Flash you know."

"Your point being?"

"Bruce I know who the current Flash is and I know that he isn't dead."

"Is this from your days as a Titan or something?"

"If you want to get confirmation that he was Kid I won't give it."

"Why not exactly?"

"I thought you would know already, sorry I've got to go Kori needs my help taking down the Hive Five."

"Be careful."

"Don't worry you old softy."(1)

* * *

><p>Batman sat deep in thought about the conversation had taken place.<p>

His old protégé, Nightwing had called him up and told him in no uncertain terms that Wally wasn't involved with anything and that Flash wasn't dead. He had also pretty much been told outright from that conversation that Wallace West had been Kid Flash, and that Nightwing suspected that he was the current Flash.

Batman also knew that Nightwing hadn't talked to him for a while, and therefore had no way to prove that Wally was currently the Flash. Batman also realized that he had been idiotic to not suspect the previous Kid Flash of being the current Flash. Just because the kid had quit before Barry Allen's death, that had been no reason not to have him on the suspect list.

Batman looked at Wallace's background information; it wasn't what he would have suspected of the merry speedster. Wallace Rudolph West, son of Mary West and Rudolph West. His aunt and uncle, Iris West-Allen and Barry Allen, the former Flash, Batman reminded himself, took custody of him at the age of 7 with charges of suspected child abuse. Though there was sufficient evidence to prove the case it never went forward as Wally was unable to testify.

On the computer also showed school records and grades, when Wally was in 6th grade they showed that teachers had started to suspect Wally of having ADHD for his inability to sit still. That was aligned with the time that Kid Flash had started to appear. The computer also showed that Wally's major was Chemistry with a minor in Criminal Justice. He seemed to be angling for the same job that his uncle had had. That confirmed the cop's earlier words.

Wally West seemed to be seen as a quiet person by most people, to his friends he was funny but also had the sort of personality that makes you know he's a nerd. Flash often played the fool, but what if he wasn't?

Batman looked at the monitors and saw that Green Lantern had already taken Wally to the interrogation cell. He thought a moment then his face twisted into a Bat-smirk. (2)

"J'onn, go to the interrogation cell and try and get the prisoner's memories from last night."

All he had to do was prove his thoughts, and J'onn could do that.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Lantern?" said Batman slightly annoyed that Green Lantern was interrupting his work. Green Lantern seemed unsure of himself for a moment, and then he said, "Who was Flash?"<p>

Batman seemed to think a moment. "The 'was' in that sentence actually remains to be seen as I've new evidence to consider."

"What!" Said Green Lantern slightly shocked and unwilling to be hopeful due to the Dark Knight's phrasing.

"Nightwing has called and told me that if the person who used to be Kid Flash is the Flash, then there is no way that he's dead."

Green Lantern was confused a moment then he said, "Who's Kid Flash?"

"Flash used to have a sidekick, sort of like Robin."

Batman searched the Watchtower database for Kid Flash while he said this; Kid Flash was another angle that he had to investigate. Batman found a video clip of Kid Flash and it started playing. The clip was of a bank heist that Kid Flash had foiled, the Hive Five were the perpetrators and it was clear to Batman that if these were the people that Nightwing were fighting he had no reason to be worried.

After taking things from the museum, the group stepped out and a flash (3) of red and yellow went past several times. As he went past Kid Flash pulled pranks and took the artifacts away from the Hive Five. He also tripped the alarms. The Hive Five didn't stick around.

Batman tried to get a still shot of Kid Flash, but he had been moving much too fast and the camera angle was too awkward for him to get a good shot of him. Batman searched the database again and only came up with another video of Kid Flash; he needed to talk to Dick about getting the files of the former and current Titan's information loaded onto the Watchtower's computer.

The other clip had some sort of commentary to it; it had sounded like the Titans had went over the video and recorded their own words over it. Batman got rid of the commentary and started the video; in it Kid Flash was definitely being an idiot.

"Need a little luck?"

"It's only a myth," said the pink haired Hive Five person from before.

"Who're you!"

"Kid Flash" and he zipped across the room,

"Fastest boy alive."

"Are you supposed to be a good guy or something?" The pink haired villainess said sarcastically.

"One of the best." said Kid Flash, looking at his nails unconcernedly.

"Well? Aren't you gonna take me to jail?"

"I thought maybe I'd get to know you first."

"Ugh." The Pink haired villainess said, Green Lantern was holding back laughs.

"Why do you hang around with those losers? That team of yours is only holding you back."

"I know that's what I keep telling-" Her face changed in an instant and she started to frown.

"What do you know?"

"I know that you're too smart for all this."

"Oh is this the part where you try and convert me? Make me see the error of my ways? You're wasting your time."

"When you're as fast as me time is something you've got plenty of. Croissant?"

Then Jinx pulled the damsel in distress move and Kid Flash promptly got his butt whooped.

"Jinx was on the Titan's roster less than a month after that incident."

"What?" said Green Lantern.

"He managed to get the pink haired villainess to turn into a Titan in less than a month?"

Batman thought a moment then he said, "There were some other circumstances that helped, but yes."

"That looks a lot like the Flash we know."

"Yes."

Batman thought a moment and to himself said, "It also looks like another certain someone I know."

"Wait you don't actually know who Flash is?"

"I've had very little time to figure out his identity, He became the Flash only three months before the League was formed. I was busy making a space station after that."

"So you don't know how old he was, who he was?"

"I know now."

One of Batman's monitors crackled with sound before a loud statement was heard out of it.

"Wait no I'm not the Flash!"

Green Lantern's eyes bugged out of his head, and Batman smiled smugly. In the main monitor room, people just stared. (4) Batman said to Green Lantern, "Message the CCPD, tell them that the Flash has checked in with us and is obviously not dead."

Green Lantern stared at Batman for a moment, and then went to do what Batman had told him, still slightly in shock.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and the main monitor room was in an uproar.<p>

"He's the Flash!" said Wonder Woman, pointing at a still shot of 'Wally West"

"Why are you still surprised?" Superman said, remembering his earlier conversation with Wally West.

Superman doubted that this guy was Flash; he just seemed too serious to be Flash.

Superman heard a filament in a small light in the control panel crackle with energy as the light turned on. It was the light underneath Flash's insignia, signifying that he was online.

"HiguysI'mnotdeadcan'ttalknowGottogo."

They only caught every other word flash was talking so fast. It looked like Flash's light was about to flicker off again, but GL got to the control panel before that happened."Wait, Flash! What happened?"

It wasn't even a millisecond before Flash answered with,

"LookIsawthenews, I'mnotdead.I'mlate, I'llcontacttheLeaguelater. BythewayI'mturningmyearpieceoffdon'tthinkthatIdiedorsomething."

Flash didn't seem to notice that he was talking way too fast, but he immediately turned his comm.-link also didn't realize that Superman could hear and see him. Wally was crouching down in the stupid blind spot that Batman had put in the cells so that criminals forgot that the League had a guy who could see through walls. (5) Evidently Wally had forgotten that too.

Superman continued to look towards the cell and realized what was also wrong with this guy being the Flash. His heart was way too slow; it was pumping his blood at too slow a pace for the Flash. In fact when the Flash's heart was this slow Flash made it clear that this was dangerous, it had something to with Flash's metabolism.

Superman walked towards the cell that they were holding Wally in, as he continued to listen to his heart and breathing. His breathing sounded slightly labored, and his heart was weird, it kept jumping in speeds. Sort of like Wally was trying to keep himself awake.

Superman started to run and he said into his comm.-link, "Batman! Flash's metabolism! Prep the medical bay!"

Everybody heard that and looked at the screen which was supposed to show Wally in his cell. He didn't appear to be in their though. Through the door came a frantic Superman, who picked up Wally.

Wally's head was lolling to the side and he didn't appear to be conscious. Superman raced out of the room.

J'onn was in his office when Superman raced in with the Flash in his arms. J'onn heard Superman screaming in his mind that Flash's metabolism was weird; J'onn knew what to do though.

This had actually happened before, though those times Flash had been in costume and unwilling to take it off. J'onn got out Flash's emergency sugar IV and put the IV in Flash's arm. As he did so, Superman noticed small marks right around the sight where J'onn had put in the IV.

"Is-Is Flash using?" Superman asked, obviously shocked.

"Flash does not use drugs; he just has to be more careful about his blood sugar level."

J"onn gave up trying to keep Flash's identity; it was a bit of a moot point now that everyone knew.

"Has this happened before?"

"Yes." At this answer Superman looked incredibly shocked.

"How many times has this happened before?"

"At least twenty, but I've lost count by now. The exact number would probably be in my records."

Superman put his head in his hands and whispered quietly, "Why?"

"He hasn't eaten a full meal since last night and his body's likely been speeding up too much throughout the day."

Superman shot up angrily. "No! I meant why has this happened over twenty times before?"

J'onn could sense the deep disturbance coming off of Superman.

"He does not eat enough before missions, and is unable to eat before he has passed the time when he would be able to restore his blood sugar the normal way. He comes into the hospital at that time, and we give him the Flash sugar cocktail."

J'onn thought a moment before saying,"He's not always this bad, he's usually able to walk himself in and leave after his blood sugar is normal."

Superman rubbed his eyes and said, "When do you think he'll be able to leave the medical bay?"

J'onn thought a moment and looked at the clock as though counting the seconds.

"It's likely that he'll be up and able to leave the medical bay in about 45 minutes to an hour."

"When he wakes up send him to the conference room, let him know that we know who he is."

J'onn knew that Flash would not be happy when he woke up.

* * *

><p>Wally in fact was not happy.<p>

As he walked towards the meeting room he thought of a million things he would yell at the League for. The main thing probably being that he wasn't even allowed a secret identity anymore.

Wally was furious.

He wasn't going to speed to the meeting room though, he absolutely didn't have the energy. He wasn't even heading towards the meeting room, he was heading to the kitchen. He seriously needed some calories.

The "Flash sugar cocktail" wasn't made to get Wally back to normal, it was made for quick energy to keep Wally from dying of starvation. So Wally went and raided the fridge and pantry; he made sure to grab J'onn's oreos. Then he ate all of it, along with seven full water bottles to ease the dehydration headache that Wally could feel coming on.

When Wally finished he felt completely full, like he hadn't felt for the past week. Thinking back on it Wally realized that he hadn't been eating nearly enough, mostly because he hadn't had time to come up to the Watchtower. It was only at the Watchtower and his aunt Iris's that he could eat the amount of calories that he needed to.

The only person that really knew Wally's medical problems was J'onn, because he handled most of the teams emergency medical procedures. The reason that J'onn was the person to handle medical work was the fact that he could read doctor's minds and gain their knowledge of human medical procedures.

Wally ran over his greivances in his head, and then he wanted his ring. He ran towards the lock up and typed in his code, he ran and looked at his ring, it was open.

He looked inside it and his costume wasn't in there. Wally sighed and shook his head, add that to the list.

He ran to the meeting room and without knocking went in and sat down in his chair. He smiled when he saw the looks people his teammates were giving him, they still weren't off the hook though.

"I'm not sure I need to tell you guys how angry I am right now, there are actually several reasons."

Superman looked about to speak up now, but Wally was too tired and annoyed to deal with him with a smile today. Wally glared at Superman and Superman's voice died in his throat.

"I might be a member of this club, but that doesn't mean anything if you guys don't trust me to even handle a normal drug bust by myself.I may usually be all smiles but I'm not an idiot, and I'm starting to get tired of all of you thinking that."

"But Flash," spoke up Diana "We don't think you're an idiot."

Flash smiled wearily at Diana and shook his head.

"That is a total lie and you know it. Look guys just give me my costume and let me go home, wiping this from my record would also be appreciated."

"Why didn't you check in Flash?" Batman said, it seemed as if he was trying to blame Flash for this entire incident.

Flash knew what he was trying to do but didn't remark.

"I'm allowed to take a break Bats, and tell Nightwing i said 'Hi' kay?"

Batman's eyes narrowed and Wally smiled.

"I have my ways Bats, I have my ways."

Wally started walking towards the door, then he turned around and said, "Oh and J'onn we're out of Oreos"

* * *

><p>1. I'm not explaining this exchange it's just the way that Bruce and Dick are.<p>

2. He has a Bat-glare, and then he has a Bat-smirk

3. Pun intended and the video clips are from the Teen Titans episode Lightspeed.

4. Okay so in my vision Batman has his office/ monitor room thing, then there's a main one that they use for like monitor duty and stuff, this is just in the first Watchtower.

5. And clothes, the creeper.

A/N I really have no idea where that last bit came from, So here's the next chapter, I want to thank the amazing amount of people favoriting me and adding me to their alerts. Reviews are awesome and if you give me ideas for where to take this it would greatly help in moving the story along. Reviews=faster updates Thanks for reading :)

P.S. Sorry for the short chapter, it was the best place to stop.

**A/N: Edited as of 10/28/12 I will be reposting this shortly, I hope you all like the changes, though there are notably fewer than there were in earlier chapters. **


	4. Irritating Wally is fun

Okay so yes, he was angry. This wasn't really a normal state for him to be in, so what? Really? Did they need to stare at him like this? Maybe it wasn't that he was angry, maybe it was the stupid irritating person following behind him.

"Go away John, I have a secret identity to keep you know."

"Not a chance ginger, I want to see your life behind the mask."

"First of all, I'm just like the F-L-A-S-H out of costume. And second, Ginger is a very offensive term, most gingers have to go through therapy to forget the hateful words directed at us. Also contrary to popular belief we do have souls."

"Hey Wall-do!"

From across the courtyard a tall brown haired guy ran, he seemed to be a bit of a class clown, while running he stumbled like an idiot and managed to regain his balance, laughing. He ran up and gave Wally a noogie, laughing riotously.(1)

"Seriously man where have you been? You're more elusive than your friend in the red and white striped suit."

"Har-d-harhar Ryan, just hilarious."

The brown haired guy, Ryan, flipped his floppy hair out of his eyes and laughed. "Psh you know it. Anyway who's the hanger-on, one of my adoring fans?"

"No, he's just irritating me."

"Ooo, harsh dude, want to ditch 'im?"

"We could try."

Ryan's demeanor sharpened a touch and he smiled mischievously. "You know I love a challenge."

John had been trying to follow this conversation for the past couple of minutes, but now he felt like he needed to say something.

"Wait a minute, What?"

Then Ryan did something not totally unexpected.

"Oi, dude, go away. Wally has classes,(Ryan mimed opening a book)to go, (He then mimed walking with two fingers on his opposite hand) to. (with this he pointed urgently in one direction) See ya Wally's hanger on!"

Ryan then grabbed Wally and, with speed that nearly rivaled Wally's, he pulled Wally quickly across the courtyard.

John was left shell-shocked standing in the quickly emptying courtyard. John was definitely sure that this day had not gone the way he had thought it would.

* * *

><p>Wally was being stared at, again. This hadn't been unexpected at all, however Wally had hoped that it wouldn't be like this.<p>

"Ya know what chief?" He said, fed up with the "Covert" glances Chief Morgan kept sending his way. "I think I'm gonna have to leave until you can stop thinking I've done something."

Chief Morgan looked shocked at Wally's outburst, but didn't really see any sense in denying anything. "Look kid you have to admit there's good reason to be suspicious."

Wally sighed and pushed the palms of his hands into his eyelids in silent frustration. He had had a sort of weirdly normal day until he had gotten to his criminal justice class. The class today had been being observed by the CCPD, they were going to be taking a field trip to the local penitentiary soon and the police department had wanted to be sure that the students wouldn't act up during the visit.

Wally hadn't really been looking forward to the visit, mostly because it didn't have that much to do with the lab work that he hoped to do. He knew it could be useful however.

Now he wished that the chief would just go back to the station and leave him alone.

"Look Chief, there wasn't really much I could do. The Justice League evidently found the Flash alive and if that's the case, then there wasn't any crime in the first place."

Chief Morgan shook his head, he didn't really know what to think about this. "Just be good kid."

Wally shook his head, smiling ruefully, this guy was impossible. "Alright Chief."

* * *

><p>Sometimes despite what we've seen can be truth truth is undoubtedly stranger than fiction. Superman had thought that nothing could surprise him any more, he'd seen so many weird things, he'd died a couple of times, been to distant galaxies, originally come from distant galaxies. Nothing, however, surprised him more than the triumphant smile worn on Wally's face as he managed to steal the last slice of pizza from John.<p>

Suffice to say, Clark had read Batman's summary on the life of Wally West, it hadn't seemed fun or at all easy. Yet here was the kid, (His age had been surprising to say the least) smiling and laughing more than anyone. Wally was the kind of person that touched people's lives. He always wanted to help people who couldn't help themselves, and even if he knew he couldn't do anything he tried.

Wally was a good person, you didn't get that all that often anymore.

* * *

><p>(1) This guy may laugh too much.<p>

A.N. Okay so I know I kept you guys hanging for forever, and then I give you this cruddy chapter,(that wraps up no loose ends) but my muse died for this story, and I wanted to finish. Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I really appreciated you reading this story. DFTBA

**A/N: Edited as of 10/28/12 and I had to do like nothing to fix this, so that was good. I plan to put a little one shot chapter in next so that my adoring followers get what they asked for, another chapter. That will most probably be the last chapter of this though. **


	5. A Convention of Ex-Girlfriends

Nightwing was patrolling the rooftops of Bludhaven when he noticed a red blur. He knew exactly who it was and was pretty sure that he would not be happy with him.

He dropped off of the rooftops regardless, and waited for his friend next to the ground. He smiled as a laughing blur raced over to him.

"Dickie-poo! So nice to see you!"

"Not in costume Kid Flash."

"Nope! Not Kid Flash anymore. Also you totally suck. I thought you hated Bats, and now you're suddenly telling him your friend's secret identities? Not. Cool."

Ki- Flash was still smiling, but now there was a predatory quality to it.

"Should I be worried?"

"Of what? That I called all of your exes and arranged a convention? Yes, you probably should be, cus that's exactly what I did."

Nightwing stared at his old friend in absolute horror.

"Don't worry though, you might be able to stop it, it's at 1976 Polymer St."

Nightwing was running off as Flash laughed and said, "Oh and Bats wants you to send the old Titan's files to the Watchtower! He seemed insistent!"

Commentary on the second incident involving the Hive 'Five' and Kid Flash:

"What the heck are you doing?"

"You see! I told you! He totally kept trying to make a move on me when I was a villain!"

"What are you talking about Jinx?! You loved my smooth flirting!"

"Kid Idiot you are the opposite of smooth in pretty much every way shape and form. You are just lucky that I actually wasn't all that interested in being evil anyway."

"Yeah, Yeah I know you love me."

"Ew, seriously? Get a room guys nobody wants to deal with you two when you get all lovey-dovey"

"Aw C'mon Argent, you are waaayy worse when you're going after a guy."

"Yes, but you see deary, I don't make my friends all watch."

"..."

"Oh My God! Kid Flash, don't tell me you actually fell for that!"

"Shut up."

"That was more transparent than a window, what were you even thinking?"

"I am so not talking about this."

"Aww, Flash Boy's in looovvvee."

"Haha. Seriously Cyborg, you ARE A RIOT."

"Aw c'mon don't be sad Kid. At least you got something out of it."

"..."

"You're now dating the only girl that would have you!"

(The commentary cuts off at this point as both Kid Flash and Jinx attempt to murder Cyborg. Argent rolls her eyes, and starts reading her magazine again. Robin yells at them later for recording over the audio of the video.)

**A/N: Thanks you guys, for being the best ever. I really never expected a response like this and I want to thank you all for liking this story even when it wasn't all that well written. I actually have another Wally story that I think I'll upload, it's a one-shot done for The YJ Anon meme. This is sadly probably gonna be the last time I update this story, but I appreciate you all and thank you for your favorites!**

**Actually I just thought of this, but this story needs a cover and I am absolutely terrible at drawing. If any of you want to submit covers for this story that'd be awesome! It doesn't have to be perfect, but just do your best. I will appreciate anything and everything you guys send me because it will undoubtedly be better than anything I am capable of making. Just like PM me the web address of your picture and I'll check it out. Also if any of you have pre-existing pictures you wouldn't mind me using for the cover that would also be chill.  
><strong>


End file.
